


Sweet Temptation

by actually_shameless



Series: Cori Fanfiction [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_shameless/pseuds/actually_shameless
Summary: Colton is just trying to make some cookies, but Kauri turns up the heat in the kitchen.Colton is owned by https://shameless-whumper.tumblr.com/Kauri is owned by https://ashintheairlikesnow.tumblr.com/Characters are 21 and 19 respectively.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Cori Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588732
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Temptation

The whir of the mixer filled the kitchen as Colton dragged the spatula along the side of the bowl, folding ingredients into the cookie dough. Beside him the oven clicked, already preheated and the counter was covered in prepped cookie sheets, patiently awaiting their dollops of dough.

"What are you making?" 

He startled slightly at the voice, not hearing his boyfriend's approach over the noise of the mixer. Warmth pressed against his back, arms wrapping around his stomach and soft curls tickled his neck and cheek as Kauri's chin rested on his shoulder from behind. 

"Peanut butter cookies," he replied and Kauri's body following him as he leaned forward to shut the mixer off. His head turned back slightly and Kauri's cheek lifted to meet his lips, his boyfriend's nose crinkling as he smiled. The arms loosened, allowing him to turn around and meet the hug. As he did, his eyes darted over what Kauri was wearing and Colton pulled back in surprise, the counter edge pressing against his back.

"What," Colton's voice cracked, making his blush deepen ever further and he quickly cleared his throat. "What are you wearing?" he managed the second time and Kauri glanced down, as if he hadn't noticed the fact he was only wearing an oversized button down, sleeves almost covering his hands and the hem brushing only a few inches down his milky thighs.

"Oh, this? I found it in your closet," Kauri replied, eyelashes blinking innocently as his teeth nibbled at his bottom lip. "You never wear it. It would look good on you." 

"Looks good," Colton's voice struggled again and he pressed further back on the counter as Kauri leaned in, arms caging him in as he braced his palms against the counter behind him. "Looks good on you," he said breathlessly, eyes darting away as Kauri's bare knee tipped in, working between his legs. 

"You think?" the younger purred, messy curls shifting as his head tipped to the side. Colton swallowed as Kauri pressed closer, leaning against his chest, his hands coming up to grab the straps of Colton's apron as if to keep him from escaping. "I think it would look better on the floor," the young man whispered against his ear, soft lips pressing against the shell as his tongue peeked out to trace the edge. 

"Kauri," he meant it as a protest, but it came out more as a moan as his boyfriend's thumbs pressed to his chest, teasing his nipples below his shirt. "I'm-I'm baking, I'm baking!" His own hands flew up, catching Kauri's wrists. His boyfriend's head pulled back, lidded blue-eyes looking at him as if to question the relevancy of that statement. 

"Mmmhhhm?" Kauri hummed as his thigh brushed the inside of Colton's, their hips pressing together. 

"You, you're distracting me," Colton said in a voice barely above a pleading whisper. His hands released the other's wrists, lowering to run down his waist and land on his hips. "Why don't-" he paused his hands slid to Kauri's legs and the other wrapped his arms around his neck, letting himself be lifted. "-you wait right here," Colton continued as he turned him, setting his butt on the counter beside the mixer. "While I finish up?" he more told than asked, but his eyebrow cocked, as if to ask for permission. Kauri grinned as his legs locked behind Colton's, keeping him from stepping back as he tried to separate them.

"I want to try some," the boy said instead of answering as he tipped his head towards the bowl. Colton swallowed again, feeling the blush burn down his neck as those pretty pink lips opened and Kauri stuck out his tongue expectantly. Colton's hand reached for the spatula and felt Kauri's heel dig into the back of his leg to stop him.

"Use your finger," he suggested and Colton complied, dragging a finger along the edge of the bowl and gathering some of the dough. Kauri opened his mouth wider, allowing him to place his finger on his tongue, warm breath ghosting over his hand. Immediately his lips closed and it was drawn into his mouth, enveloped in a warm, wet cavity as Kauri licked and sucked the dough off his fingertip, his eyes locked on his boyfriend's the entire time. 

"Mmm," he hummed around it, eyes fluttering closed as if he was imagining sucking something else into his mouth and Colton tugged his hand back sharply, his finger escaping the trap with a wet pop. Blue eyes blinked open, a pink tongue licking innocently at his lips and for a moment, Colton forgot he was supposed to be resisting the sweet temptation. 

He leaned in, capturing those lips in a kiss, tasting the remnants of sugar and peanut butter as Kauri's tongue pressed into his mouth. His arms wrapped around his boyfriends back, drawing him closer and Kauri's legs locked tighter around his own, hips tilting into him. His fingers tugged at the apron tied behind his back and slipped his fingers below his shirt, tracing along the edge of his pants and - 

"No," Colton breathed against his lips, wincing as he forced himself to pull back. Kauri whined as he pulled back, legs tightening to keep him from escaping. "No," Colton repeated more firmly the second time. "Bad," he teased with a smile, reaching up to tap his boyfriend's nose in a mock chastisement.

"Don't you want cookies later?" he tried to reason as he reached down, wiggling his hips out of the cage of Kauri's legs. He quickly smoothed the apron back over his lap, glad it helped hide the reaction all of his teasing temptation was causing.

"I want you right now more," Kauri purred without missing a beat and Colton shot him a weak glare. 

"Ten minutes," Colton replied hurriedly as he grabbed the bowl and started dolloping out messy balls of cookie dough onto the sheets. 

"Fiiiinneee," the younger relented with a sigh, leaning back on the countertop. His hands braced behind him, head tilted against his shoulder as he watched Colton dole out the dough as quickly as humanly possible. His legs parted a little more as he grew impatient, a grin spreading over his face at the dart of dark eyes towards the bottom hem of his shirt that barely covered his hips at this point. His foot reached out as Colton leaned over the oven to put the tray inside, trailing a toe up the curve of the other man's rump. 

"Stop it!" Colton laughed as he straighten and smacked his foot away. "You're going to make me burn myself!" 

"I'll kiss it better," Kauri said as his head tipped in the other direction. 

"You'd better watch it," Colton chuckled and his hand grabbed a wooden spoon from the counter, brandishing it towards his boyfriend in a joke. What he didn't expect, was the slight widening of those blue eyes, the parting of his lips and the breath that escaped from between them at the 'threat'. 

"Watch it," Colton repeated, his eyes narrowing as he bobbed the spoon and Kauri's eyes darted from it to meet his boyfriend's. The boy's teeth bit as his bottom lip, chin tipping down and his shoulders wiggled as if to show he was sorry for all the trouble, which of course, he wasn't. "Or, you'll be sorry." Colton followed up the statement with a solid smack of the spoon against his palm. He couldn't imagine Kauri's flushed cheeks could have gotten any redder, but they did. 

"Is that a promise?" Kauri whispered and this time it was Colton's turn to grin teasingly. 

"I guess you'll find out," he said as he turned away to put the last of the cookies in the oven. 

When he turned back, Kauri was already halfway to the bedroom.


End file.
